Y llegaste tú
by Body Toxic
Summary: "Jadeos necesitados se podían escuchar con claridad entre los estantes de literatura y política de la biblioteca escolar. No importaba que tan fuerte la pelinegra oprimiera los labios, suspiros varios huían cada cierto tiempo."


_**Este one-shot lo hice especialmente para el concurso de CitrusFanManga/ no soy exactamente buena con el lemon, pero espero que sea del agrado de todxs ; ; me tomo bastante tiempo terminarlo porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que escribir, es más deje como tres versiones inconclusas jajaja. En fin, espero les guste y perdonen si es un tanto oc.**_  
 _ **Pd: El one-shot viene con lo que me gustaría ver en un futuro.**_

* * *

Jadeos necesitados se podían escuchar con claridad entre los estantes de literatura y política de la biblioteca escolar. No importaba que tan fuerte la pelinegra oprimiera los labios, suspiros varios huían cada cierto tiempo. El intenso calor que sentía en todo el cuerpo y la necesidad de oxigeno comenzaban a derribar su gran resistencia para esas situaciones.

"Yuzu, detente..."

Las palabras fueron en vano, la rubia ya deslizaba sus dedos por el muslo perfecto de su novia, subiendo más y más la prenda que portaba.

"Mei"

Yuzu parecía no escuchar las peticiones, estaba en un éxtasis total que no le importaba ni el lugar ni el momento, sólo la exquisita piel que recorría con dedos y labios por igual. Una vez más contorneo la atractiva oreja con su lengua, metiendo la punta dentro de la misma. No podía existir una recompensa mejor que los gemidos de Mei.

"¡Ba-Basta!"

La pelinegra empujó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo que la presionaba con la repisa, no podía permitir que eso siguiera por más tiempo, cualquiera podía pasar por ahí y su imagen de presidenta y nieta del director estaría deshecha.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?"

Lanzo una mirada reprobatoria a Yuzu mientras arreglaba el cuello de su saco e intentaba desaparecer las nuevas arrugas en la falda.

"¡Y-Yo lo siento Mei"

La rubia apartó la mirada de prisa, avergonzada de sus actos, más no arrepentida de ellos. En realidad aún sentía un deseo enorme de besarla, mas se conformo con lamer sus propios labios para saborear los de Mei, gesto que no paso desapercibido por ella.

"Debemos apresurarnos"

Mei se marchó con un libro entre las manos y Yuzu con las mejillas teñidas de rojo intenso. Al llegar a la mesa que les correspondía no pasó ni un minuto para que Harumin preguntara el porqué de su retraso.

"¿Tanto tiempo les costó encontrar el libro?"

"A-Alguien lo había colocado en la estantería equivocada"

La rubia tuvo que responder pues Mei ni siquiera hizo el intento de formular una respuesta, ya estaba inmersa en la lectura.

"Hey, Yuzu, ¿Por qué tan sonrojada? "

Harumin susurró justo después de que la joven tomara asiento. Yuzu giró su cabeza de manera casi robótica.

"Mei me obligó a estirarme para leer los títulos de la última fila y termine muerta de cansancio."

La mentira había huido tan fácil de entre sus labios que fue perfecta para que Harumin le creyera sin preguntar más. El resto de la hora libre de estudio fue normal, leer algunas revistas y prestar atención a las bonitas facciones de Mei, esa era la rutina de Yuzu y una nueva actividad que se había agregado a su lista era esperar por Mei después de clases, por supuesto en el despacho del director.

"¿Tienes muchas cosas qué hacer hoy?"

"No demasiadas, sólo archivar un par de documentos"

"Que bueno"

Aún si Yuzu conocía a la perfección la oficina se dedicó a recorrerla nuevamente, apreciando cada detalle que anteriormente ya había sido apreciado, sólo buscaba matar el tiempo hasta que pudieran marcharse a casa. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de hace horas estaban muy presentes en su cabeza y la obligaron a buscar un acercamiento con su novia.

"Mei, ¿Te gustaría cenar algo en particular hoy?"  
Preguntó mientras arrastraba las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la madera del escritorio, acercándose cada vez más a la mano que escribía suavemente sobre el papel.

"Cualquier cosa está bien"  
Sin darle mayor importancia apartó su extremidad y siguió escribiendo las ultimas notas.

"Bueno"  
Yuzu regresó al sofá y se echó de golpe sobre el, llevó sus manos detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos, ahí esperaría a que Mei finalizara sus deberes.

* * *

"Yuzu, despierta."

La nombrada abrió un parpado seguido del otro, la imagen de Mei observando la fue lo primero que vio y sin dudarlo le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Hola"

"Debemos irnos ya"

"Hm, okaaaay"

La rubia estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza y bostezo con la pereza palpable en el rostro, se levantó con lentitud y sin pensar demasiado tomó el maletín con la zurda y mientras la diestra fue usada para sostener la mano de Mei. Cuando dio el primer pasó para salir, notó la falta de movimiento ajena, miró con curiosidad el ligero sonrojo en su novia y con rapidez captó el problema.

"O-Oh, perdón... mala costumbre"

Riendo torpemente soltó el agarré en Mei y ambas salieron de ahí. En ocasiones olvidaba que no estaba permitido tomarse de la mano en el instituto o cerca de el.

* * *

Al terminar la cena fue turno de Mei para encargarse de los platos y Yuzu no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia ante la imagen. Silenciosa se acercó por detrás envolviendo la cintura ajena con sus brazos.

"¿N-No te parece que nuestra vida parece la de una pareja de casados?"

"No hay demasiadas similitudes"

"Yo cocino, tú lavas los platos"

"¿Y?"

"T-Tenemos anillos" Yuzu rascó su mejilla cada vez menos convencida de su afirmación. No eran tantas similitudes como había imaginado."Y también..." Trago el nerviosismo que comenzaba a surgir y enterró su rostro en las ebras de cabello color azabache, aspirando el tenue aroma a shampoo. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, Mei sabía exactamente la continuación de aquella oración. De manera suave se deslizó del agarre ajeno y camino en silencio por el pasillo y justo antes de entrar a la recámara lanzó una mirada hacía atrás. La rubia cerca de la encimera trago con fuerza y caminó hacía el cuarto con grandes expectativas.

"Es esto lo que quieres, ¿No?"

Con movimientos lentos, pero seguros, la pelinegra fue deshaciéndose de su blusa bajo la atenta mirada de Yuzu, quien no pudo negar la casi afirmación. Siempre quería observar a su novia y siempre deseaba tocarla.

"¿Tienes miedo?"

Primero dejó caer la blusa y enseguida la falda le acompaño sobre el suelo. Yuzu no sabía qué era más intimidante, ver a Mei semi-desnuda o la mirada tan reveladora que le dedicaba.

"No es miedo..."

Apenas fue capa de responder, estaba más centrada en ver y seguir respirando.

"¿Qué es?"

"S-Sólo estaba sorprendida Mei."

Yuzu apartó la mirada sin querer relevar lo que realmente sentía. Tomó una gran respiración y se acercó aún tímida hasta Mei, con dedos un tanto temblorosos acarició la nívea mejilla ajena, sonriendo tenuemente al tener el placer de llamarla su novia. Poco a poco fue reduciendo la distancia hasta besar con cariño sus labios. Y Yuzu adoraba tanto que ella estuviera tan inmersa en el beso, el contacto de sus lenguas no se hizo esperar; pronto la habitación fue llenada con el sonido de sus labios devorándose con ímpetu. Mei se aferró a los hombros contrarios en cuanto su punto débil fue besado, ya un par de gemidos comenzaban a surgir de su garganta y la excitación de Yuzu se precipitaba a limites recién descubiertos. Sabía que esa noche tendría a Mei, podría expresarle su amor de otra forma diferente a las palabras.

"Mei"

La rubia fue bajando sus labios por el cuello, se entretuvo lamiendo y chupando aquella parte donde el pulso era fácilmente detectado, pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar al pecho. ¿En verdad iban a hacerlo? Alzó el rostro, buscando alguna expresión en Mei. Ella la recibió con los parpados cerrados y mejillas teñidas de rojo, no obstante segundos después los ojos color amatista hicieron su aparición... se miraron por largos momentos, sus respiraciones tranquilizándose con el pasar del tiempo.

"¿En verdad quieres esto, Mei?"

Por un segundo una expresión nueva se vislumbro en el rostro de Mei, pero así como llegó se fue. Y de repente Yuzu se vio sumergida en otro beso pasional y no es todo, su cuerpo era tirado hacía enfrente, sólo atino a colocar ambas manos sobre el colchón para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Mei. Esa era la respuesta deseada. Sus piernas desnudas se entrelazan mientras disfrutan del calor de sus bocas. Mei comenzó a tirar de la blusa ajena, quitandola en pocos segundos, después llevó sus manos hasta el cierre de la falda la cual tuvo el mismo destino. Tiró de los brazos de Yuzu haciéndola caer contra sí y la rubia casi gimió ante el contacto de sus pieles, aún tenían ropa interior, pero la sensación era increíble.

"Puedes hacerlo Yuzu, puedes tocarme"

La mayor de las hermanas se deslizo hasta el plano abdomen ajeno, colocó su frente en el y de pronto comenzó a sollozar, pequeñas lagrimas rodaban desde sus mejillas hasta el cuerpo contrario. Mei se recargo con sus codos, mirando sorprendida la escena.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"L-Lo siento, perdón" Alzó la mirada con una gran sonrisa. "En verdad me quieres Mei, en serio lo haces" Besó cada lagrima que había dejado caer y alcanzo nuevamente el rostro que tanto amaba. Apartó un par de mechones azabache y beso la frente de Mei, su nariz, ambas mejillas y finalizo con un corto beso en los labios. "Te amo"

"También te amo..."

Fue apenas un susurro, pero llegó a los oídos de quien importaba. Yuzu cerró los ojos, juntó sus narices y dejó que sus manos vagaran por la curvatura del cuello ajeno, los hombros, los pechos, el abdomen y los muslos perfectos. Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron, Yuzu guío su toque hacía arriba, deteniéndose en el abdomen, acarició cada musculo y se perdió sintiendo cada hueso en las costillas de Mei. Después, ignorando el nerviosismo metió su diestra por debajo del sostén y sintió con claridad un gemido sobre sus labios... los pezones de Mei ya erizados la obligaron a separar sus rostros y buscar con su boca aquello que sintió con los dedos. Mei no tardó en jadear en cuanto la boca ajena aprisiono uno de sus pechos, le lengua húmeda moviéndose alrededor de su pezón. Se levantó unos pocos centímetros del colchón y aún con Yuzu saboreando su piel quito el broche del sujetador ajeno; los pechos de la rubia sintieron de inmediato la temperatura del ambiente.

"Te amo Mei"

Se separó de su pecho, dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios a el. Dirigió su mirada a las bragas de Mei y después a sus ojos. Había leído un par de mangas para cuando el momento sucediera, pero ninguno tan explicito como para saber exactamente que hacer, sin embargo Mei comprendió que sucedía de inmediato. Empujó por los hombros a Yuzu y se acomodo a horcadas sobre ella, echó hacía un lado su largo cabello y con una muy ligera sonrisa habló.

"Tranquila... seré gentil"

Sonriendo asintió, el tono había sido tan diferente al que una vez oyó. Desvió la mirada en cuanto Mei enredo los dedos en su ropa interior y comenzó a despojarla de ella, pero devolvió la vista al notar que ahora la pelinegra era quien se deshacía de la ultima prenda. Yuzu sintió su aliento engancharse en la garganta, Mei era el retrato perfecto de la belleza, por un segundo pensó que llegaría al orgasmo de sólo verla.

"Siempre me miras tan fijamente... no te atrevas a apartar tu mirada ahora"

"¿Qué?"

Poco a poco los ojos de Yuzu se fueron abriendo al saber el porque de esa amenaza. Sintió la respiración de Mei rozar sus muslos y por acto reflejo cerró las piernas, no pasó ni un segundo para que la pelinegra volviera a abrirlas, esta vez lo suficiente para colocarse perfectamente entre ellas.

"Dios, no p-puedo ver"

La rubia cubrió sus ojos, todo su rostro sonrojado a más no poder.

"Yuzu"

La voz firme pero sensual envió un choque eléctrico por su espina dorsal. Bajó la mirada y captó un brillo especial en los ojos violeta, un segundo más tarde un gemido impresionante escapó de sus labios; la lengua de Mei recolectaba toda su humedad.

"¡M-Maldición!"

Yuzu se aferró a las sabanas, las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo no podían ser normales. La lengua de Mei moviéndose con tanta lentitud estaba volviéndola loca.

La pelinegra no hacía más que acariciar cada pliegue de la feminidad ajena, buscando introducirse entre sus labios simplemente para juguetear.

"¡E-Esto es demasiado!"

Los fuertes gemidos de Yuzu eran el incentivo perfecto, con ayuda de sus dedos se abrió paso y comenzó a introducir la punta de su lengua poco a poco, las caderas de la joven se volvieron locas y Mei no tuvo mayor opción que pasar sus brazos por debajo de las piernas y sostenerla por los glúteos, logrando introducir más el húmedo musculo.

"M-Mei, argh"

Yuzu golpeó la cama, buscando el tacto ajeno. Mei desocupo una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la rubia; el par de anillos se encontraron, uno rozando con el otro. Ambas cerraron los ojos dedicándose a sentir lo más posible, desde la increíble sensación de estar compartiendo un momento como ese hasta la pasión que sus cuerpos desbordaban.

"Perdón, pe-pero ya no aguanto"

La mano libre de Yuzu fue directo a la cabeza ajena, apegandola más a su intimidad. Mei no tuvo problema con ello, introdujo una y otra vez su lengua lo más posible en Yuzu hasta que el clímax llegó directo en su boca... bebió cada fluido y lamió alrededor de su entrada antes de chupar el clítoris sensible de su novia. Yuzu se retorció, jadeante e increíblemente feliz. La única pizca de fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo fue usada para abrazar a la pelinegra en cuanto se recostó a su lado.

"Mei..."

La nombrada sujetó a Yuzu por el mentón regalandole un delicado beso en los labios.

"Debería de..."

"No, está bien así. Habrá más tiempo después"

Mei cubrió sus cuerpos con la manta arrugada en sus pies y suspiró al ver que su acompañante estaba ya dormida. Observó sus facciones con atención y delineo cada una de ellas con sus dedos. Nunca creyó que la posibilidad de ser feliz estaba a su alcance y mucho menos que su hermanastra fuera quien le regalara la virtud de amar.

"Te amo Yuzu..."

Aquella fue la primera noche que ambas durmieron con sus sentimientos claros y sus corazones latiendo al unisono.

* * *

 ** _¿Y qué les pareció? :'D ¿Trabajo mejor bajo presión? jajaja, me encantaría leer sus comentarios/ criticas, cualquier aportación es bien recibida. También pueden dejar peticiones si les gustaría leer alguna situación en especial uvu._**  
 ** _Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer~ besos._**


End file.
